bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail Breakout Lune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20695 |no = 1142 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 149 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 58 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 10, 9, 10, 8, 12, 11, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 9, 8, 7, 8, 7, 5, 9, 8, 7, 4, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 5, 8, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 4, 5, 5, 7, 6, 5, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A maiden feared by both gods and men alike. The first thing Lune did once she broke free of her prison was destroy her hometown. Afterwards, she cared not for the difference between gods and humans, and continued to mercilessly destroy anyone not to her liking. Growing more insane by the minute, she began to feel like Elgaia was calling out to her, prompting her to head towards the fleeing refugees on their way there. Ironically, the chaos that resulted from Lune's abrupt appearance actually helped to buy the humans more time to escape. |summon = I've no expectations for this world. Especially not for humans... Gods and men alike should be crushed. |fusion = You wanna play with me? Fine, let's play... But don't crumble too fast, okay...? |evolution = It doesn't matter if I'm free... There's nothing I want to do... I hate everyone... | hp_base = 4120 |atk_base = 1761 |def_base = 1433 |rec_base = 1558 | hp_lord = 5927 |atk_lord = 2375 |def_lord = 1943 |rec_lord = 2109 | hp_anima = 6669 |rec_anima = 1911 |atk_breaker = 2573 |def_breaker = 1745 |def_guardian = 2141 |rec_guardian = 2010 |def_oracle = 1844 |rec_oracle = 2406 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Absolute Zero Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk & greatly boosts Fire, Water elemental damage |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Frolicking Lum |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Azro Stiria |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage and Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% boost to elemental damage, 60% boost to Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20694 |evointo = 20696 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Lune2 }}